The League of Amazing Mutants
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: It's about mutants and humans living together, when a great evil comes and it is up to them to defeat it. Day: are you happy now?
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge:  
  
The year on Earth is now 2030. It has been almost 50 years since the TMNT comic came out in the early 1980's and 15 years since the world has made contact with other sentient life forms from other worlds. Since then, the world has molded itself in a way that it kind of reflects the TMNT world. In the year 2010, all the thieves around the world united as one gang and would be all foot members led by a man who calls himself the Shredder, and the police would not be able stop this gang of its leader.  
  
About the same time that the first comic book came, a secret bio- technological company ordered it's labs all over the world to research a substance that one of the main labs had created, calling the substance ooze or mutangen. But before every lab could start the research, the company closed it's doors forever in 1990 for un-known reasons, causing the labs to store the ooze that they had into storage areas.  
  
Since the substance was first placed into storage, more and more containers of ooze was disapearing from all storage areas each year since then, until the storage areas was empty. In the year 2016, after all the containers have been stolen, reports started to come in that mutants were appearing everywhere in the world while more than usual reports of missing people of various ages kept coming. Since the year 2017, the mutant popultation grew, causing the humans protest and started warring with the mutants. The leaders of the world met to try figure out how to control the wars that were going on and try and create a settlement aggreement, but were unable to come to a decision. While most mutants were non-fighters that hid in the shadows or non-violent protestors, those who did fight against the humans slowly died off in numbers.  
  
A few years later, another world leader meeting was held and was able to make a settlement with the humans and mutants. The mutants in the United states would get one or two major or sub-major cities in each state, depending on the population in that state, while the rest of the world's mutants got the same treatment for each country. Even though there has been no major warring that has been going on since then, some riots have broke out. Some humans have become allies with the humans, a small portion of the population put bounties on some mutants or hunt them for sport, while others are indifferent on the mutant population.  
  
In the year 2027, a new evil slowly emerged on earth and joined forces with the Foot members and the Shredder. No one knows what this evil is called, but they do know that it it can destroy all if it gets it's hands on something that the leaders have. No one is willing to stand up to the un known evil and the Shredder except a few mutants, with some help of course. This is there story. 


	2. Character List of all authors in story

Here who is in the story as of right now, more can be added if more people want to be in it. Daydream, I am going to make you a Cat, if that is ok with you. The first chapter should be up shortly, I am just going to have everyone meet and have everything settle down. The turtles will appear in the next couple chapters.  
  
Arista-  
  
-Mutant Turtle  
  
-Black Mask  
  
-Sparkly Black Robe  
  
-Silver Belt  
  
-Shapeshifting  
  
-Telekinesis  
  
April Storm-  
  
-Vampire  
  
-Goes by Angel Wyndrose  
  
-from the 1400's from Ireland  
  
-blonde, natural loosely curled hair to the middle of the back  
  
-Eyes that change color with the mood. Normally Violet, but when mad Crimson  
  
-Pale, Slender, moves like water  
  
-5'5"  
  
-cocky and caring  
  
-Kinda like Leo and Raph as one person  
  
-She died when she was 23  
  
-Clothes range from flowey dresses and very revealing shirts (she likes see through) and Punkish stuff  
  
-She can conjure things (something similar to Telekenetic Orbing (see my bio), but no light effects)  
  
-Telekinesis  
  
-Uses energy shields to keep people away  
  
-Advanced Telepathic  
  
Me-  
  
-Mutant wolf with hightened sences  
  
-Blue and White fur  
  
-Green eyes  
  
-Very agile and fast and is able to reach speeds up to 65 mph on all fours  
  
-Likes to wear baggy cloths unless posing as a skateboarder, then wears a green camo shirt, orange camo shorts, purple camo bandana wrapped over the head, red sunglasses, and blue elbow and knee pads  
  
-Scar around right eye  
  
-Horns on top of head that bends forward  
  
-Advanced Shapeshifter  
  
-Create winds of different forces based on mood and concentration  
  
-Can create lightning of varing (I know that is spelled wrong) volts from horns  
  
-Advanced Telekenetic orbing (Definition: focusing on an object anywhere in the world and have it appear in front of you or in your hand in a ball of bluish-white light. It's a Paige Power, watch Charmed after Paige comes into the story to understand.)  
  
Hex-  
  
-Human Feline  
  
-Looks like a human, but has feline tail  
  
-Telepathic  
  
-Telekenetic  
  
Ryoko-  
  
-Mutant Turtle  
  
-Neon Orange Bandana  
  
-Aqua green belt  
  
-Night Vision  
  
-Advanced Telekentic  
  
-Ability to control water in different ways ( like being able to create typhoons or hurricanes, part water like Moses, stuff like that)  
  
-Teleporter  
  
Danceingfae-  
  
-Shapeshifting Human  
  
-Shapeshifts into panther with hightened senses  
  
-Advanced Telekenetic  
  
Daydream-  
  
-Mutant Cat  
  
-Calico colored fur with shoulder length blue hair with white tips  
  
-eyes are blue with white specks  
  
-black cargo pants and a baggy white or blue tee-shirt  
  
-Advanced Illusionist  
  
-Mild Telepathic  
  
Kitty Tigri-  
  
-White Tigress mutant  
  
-Advanced water control  
  
-Excellent hearing  
  
If anyone else wants to join, please tell me. All I need for info is what kind of mutant you are( wolf, cat, panther, canine, turtle, whatever as long you are not a animal over 8 feet in height and does not take up the whole room), any clothing that you wear, basic physical description( unless you are mutant turtle, then just give any tatoos or scars that your character may have), and ablities/powers that your character has (limit of four). 


	3. Chapter 1

Daydream: ok, you can be a black cat instead of a calico.  
  
I'm only going through the basics of the apartment (things like the things in the kitchen, major objects in the house, and a few decorative items) that we're going to share in the beginning of this chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: The group meets.  
  
It was a bright, sunny summer afternoon in late July. Arista finally got her stuff into her new apartment and chose a room to sleep in. The apartment was considerably large, considering that she would have to share it with some others. She decided to unpack later and look around to get a feel for the place. First was the kitchen. The kitchen area was enormously huge. Arista had to look at everything, never seeing a kitchen as big as this one.  
  
The counter tops were made of a rare blue marble. Most of the apliances were stainless steel. The coffee maker was next to the microwave in the corner. The cabinets were large also, one was full of marshmallows (We all know who owns the marshmallows. (), telling her that someone had already moved in before her. In the middle of the kitchen, there was a large counter top island with a stove in the middle and bar stools on one side. Arista couldn't find the fridge until she opened a door to what she thought was a broom closet. There was a little bit of food and a couple bottles of water and juice was in the fridge. The dining room was half the size of the kitchen, but it still was big. She marvled at all the chinaware in a Armoire in the corner. The table was big enough for up to twelve people, and had matching chairs. There was various flowering plants in the other corners to bring color into the dining room.  
  
Arista made her way to the living room. There was a large holographic tv (like the kind of tv in The Jetsons cartoons, but only bigger, like feeling you're in the middle of the fight at that castle place{don't get mad at me for not knowing the name of the castle, I haven't gotten the movie to see it yet, but I do know it has a name, I just can't remember what it was} in 'The Two Towers' big ) in the center of the room, which was surrounded on three sides is a large U-shaped over-comfy couch. There was books on one bookshelf and old and new movies on the other shelf. A large fish tank was sitting in between the two bookshelves, but only had a couple small fish at the moment. Arista walked on to look at all the bedrooms.  
  
Her bedroom was the first room in the hall. It had various shades of blue on the walls and carpeting. There was not much to the room since she just arrived and hasn't done anything to the room. The only things that were in there when she arrived was a bed and a dresser. When she came out of her room, she noticed that music was coming from a bedroom across the hallway in the apartment. She listened for a couple seconds and went into another room. This time, the patterns on the wall was marshmallows. The room had some items that probably belonged to the person that already moved in. Most of the items were some posters of an elfen person on the walls. Artista was about to look at the next bedroom when she heard the door open and talking.  
  
"So I says to the landlady, 'This is my elfy man. The one, the only, Legolas.' And she just looks at me funny." One of the people talking spoke cheerfully.  
  
"You know what I heard Daydream? I heard that they have Legolas in cryo- stasis* at the Chambers of Comerace at the World U.N. Headquarters. Don't get your hopes up of going there cause nobody who does not work for the World U.N. knows where the building is." Another replied, putting down a box and closing the door.  
  
"Dang. Maybe I should find a person who works there then and force the info on the location out of them." Daydream comments.  
  
"Can't, all personell who works for the U.N. would never tell anything to anyone, even to other personell outside the secret buildings."  
  
"How do you know Tyger?"  
  
"Had a cousin who worked for the U.N. before he was killed by a hired hand. He did not know that if anything is spoken about what happens in the inside to someone on the outside, it is instantly reported to headquarters and the accused is killed. That is how I know that Legolas is in cryo-stasis and that nothing is spoken about what happens inside those buildings." Tyger spoke.  
  
Tyger picked up the box that she put on the floor and headed off to her room. On her way there, she noticed that Arista was standing in the doorway of the first bedroom.  
  
"Hi. You must be new here. I'm Tyger of the Wynd, but my friends call me Tyger. I would shake your hand, but my hands are a little full right now."  
  
"I'm Arista Niara, but you can call me Arista. You're a blue wolf. I've never seen a mutant with coloring that is not normal to the animal, and you also have horns."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed that myself, but I can't really change that. I can, but I choose not to right now. Like the outfit."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, I better put my stuff in my room. Daydream is probably watching her Lord of the Rings movies in the living room."  
  
Tyger walks off and goes into a room three doors down from Arista's and closes the door. Arista slowly walks into the living room and sees Daydream sitting on the couch and eating a bag of marshmallows while watching her LOTR: TTT (The Two Towers) with great intrest. Arista walks over and sits next to Day.  
  
"Hi. I suppose you're Daydream. I'm Arista."  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you." Day replies in a muffle, having more marshmallows in her mouth than one human can take.  
  
"What?"  
  
Daydream swollows all the marshallows and looks at Arista.  
  
"I said hi, nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A few seconds later, Day and Arista hear Tyger knocking on one of the bedroom doors.  
  
"What?" A voice calls out.  
  
"Hex, we have a new roomie. Aparently she's been here for about 15 minutes now. I'm surprised that you have not heard her walk around or me talk to her a few doors away with your music being as loud as it is."  
  
"Oops. Sorry, I got carried away and thought nobody was going to be arriving today." Hex replies, turning off the music in her room.  
  
"Well, neither did Day and me. We were thinking that they were coming tomorrow." Tyger comments.  
  
"I'll be right there." Hex replies.  
  
Hex comes running into the room and jumps over the couch and lands on a pillow on the couch. A couple seconds later, the door opens and Angel, Ryoko, and Danceingfae appear in the doorway.  
  
"Goodie, more roomies." Hex says in delight.  
  
"Hey sis." Arista spoke happily.  
  
"I didn't know you would be here." Ryoko replies.  
  
"Yeah, it was practally the cheapest apartment in the city."  
  
End of the chapter. You'll have to wait until I finish the next chapter to see what happens. 


	4. Chapter 2

After being reminded that I still had to write this story, I present the next chapter. Note: This story take place way after the guys live in the abandoned station, not in the lair.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone sat down to watch the ending of The Two Towers. Of course, Day cheered and did a little song every time Legolas came on. After the movie was turned off, it was late so everyone went to bed in their respective rooms. The rooms on the left side of the hall belonged to Arista, Ryoko, Tyger, and Angel. The others had the rooms on the right. It was quiet, except for the hourly train that went by and Daydream complaining about it after each time it went past. One person couldn't sleep after everyone went to bed, that was Angel. She felt like going out and do something, so she got dressed. Since she didn't want to wake the others, she decided to use the window in her room. Once on the roof, she looked around to see the city horizon before going down the fire escape.  
  
A cold wind blew, causing all the inhabitants on the street to hug their coats closer to their bodies. Angel saw a nearby club, enticing her to enter with the sounds of her favorite music. Once she got in there, she saw that it was full of drunk men with few women in it. Those women were either passed out on couches or high on drugs. A small gang of 15 eyed Angel when she walked over to the bar. The leader, a overly-buffed man with tatoo's, walked up and sat next to Angel. She looked over at him and almost gaged at the smell of the amount of alchohol that the guy consumed recently.  
  
"What's a pretty thing like you sitting here alone?" The man commented in a slick fashion.  
  
Angel looked at him, scoffed, and left to dance on the floor. The leader was not going to give up that easily, so he followed her.  
  
"Aw come on sugar, don't you like me? I'm a very likeable man."  
  
"Nae." Angel replied coldly.  
  
Getting annoyed, she created an enrgy shield and pushed him away with it. The man flew twenty feet away, crashing into a table against the wall on the second floor. This caused the other inhabitants to flee or scream in terror. The others in the gang went over to their leader and glared at Angel.  
  
"Get her." The leader gasped.  
  
Following their leader's order's, they went after Angel. Knowing when she is outnumbered, she joined part of the crowd that was running out of the club and made it to the street. Glancing back, she saw the gang right behind her, so she bolted down the street for cover. She turned off to another street to find a place to hide. She saw a dumpster and went behind it. Listening, she could hear the footsteps and cries from he pursuers. After they left, she waited until it was clear to come out from where she was hiding. After one night of being chased, Angel headed back to her apartment. As she went past the club, she saw a few squad cars parked outside and the police talking to some people from inside. One person glanced over at Angel and pointed to her as he told the cop she was the one who was in the fight. The cop looked over to where the person was pointing and saw Angel standing there.  
  
"You. Come here. I need to talk to you." The cop yelled out to her as he walked forward.  
  
Not wanting to get arrested, Angel fled and went into the sewer system. After getting to the bottom of the ladder, she ran in one direction and didn't stop. She ran until she was unable to breathe anymore. Getting a bit dizzy from the lack of oxygen, she tried to look around for someplace to rest. Luckily there was another ladder, she slowly decended down the ladder. Once at the bottom, she noticed that it looked to be an abandoned subway station with a few subway cars. After a quick look around, she deduced that it was modified as living quarters. Cobwebs and dust littered every surface of the place.  
  
"This place hasn't been used in years." Angel spoke outloud in her Irish accent.  
  
After making sure there was nobody around, she went into a subway car and fell asleep. Before going to sleep, she made a mental note to look around. 


	5. Chapter 3

Note: Please bear in mind that I have a hard time trying to match accents. Try and imagine that whatever Angel says is with an Irish accent.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was late in the morning when Angel woke up to voices talking in the distance. She quickly got up to hide. She hid behind a pile of old, dusty clothes and listened to the voices. After a minute or so, she realized that is was her roommates.  
  
"What are they doin' here?" She asked herself internally.  
  
Angel could tell they were all in the abandoned station.  
  
"This is the place guys." Tyger spoke up.  
  
"It looks like it's been abandoned for years." A voice replied.  
  
Angel couldn't recognize the voice, but figured it was the last roomie that was living with her and the others. Slowly getting up, Angel came out from her hiding place and walked out of the train car.  
  
"Hey Angel. Didn't expect you here, we thought you were just a deep sleeper and was still asleep when we left." Ryoko spoke up.  
  
"We left a note saying that we went to go to some cool place that Tyger found, which happened to be here. Speaking of being here, why are you here?"Arista added.  
  
"I couldn' sleep las' nigh' and decided ta go clubbin' when a fight broke between me an' a small gang, causing me ta stay here for the nigh'." Angel replied.  
  
"I'm Kitty Tigri, you can call me Kitty if you wish. I heard about you from everyone. I hope we can be friends as well as room mates." Kitty spoke.  
  
"Nice to meet yea." Angel replied.  
  
"Can we go looking now?" Hex asked.  
  
"Yes. Go do what ever you want. But please tell someone if you're going to leave." Tyger replied.  
  
"Look! It's Legolas!" Daydream screamed, pointing to the stairway.  
  
Tyger, who was the closest, looked beheind her, jumped and screamed.  
  
"Day, will you stop please that? Your gonna kill me if you keep on doing that." Tyger puffed, holding her chest.  
  
"Sorry." Daydream apologized, turning Legolas back to a pile of old boxes.  
  
Everyone went off to look. Arista went off to see what was in the trains, Ryoko followed Arista, Day was just having to much fun pulling pranks on everyone to look around, Danceingfae had disappeared off to look around the station, Hex and Angel were conversing while pilfering anything that they liked, Kitty was off to look around the different rooms, and Tyger was scavaging for things that interested her while she explored the place. After a while and everyone thought they searched the place, Kitty raced out of one room.  
  
"Hey, I found something that everyone should see."  
  
"What?" Hex asked.  
  
"Just come and see."  
  
Kitty went back into the room with everyone following. Inside the dark, dusty, moldy, musty room was five stasis pods in working order.  
  
"Who do you think is inside." Tyger asked.  
  
"How do I know." Danceingfae replied.  
  
Daydream noticed a blinking light on a keyboard of some kind and started pressing things to make the light to stop blinking. When Day pressed one button, the doors to the pods slowly opened, revealing the contents.  
  
"Day, what did you do?" Arista questioned.  
  
"Nothing except for pressing a couple buttons." Day replied in her 'please don't hurt me' voice.  
  
"Look, there are people inside." Ryoko spoke as she pointed to the stasis pods. 


End file.
